Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy
by BookNut02
Summary: A one shot novel about J.K Rowling's hinted next gen couple which starts just as Rose and Scorpius are due to start their 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Daddy Issues

**Notes: One shot enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1 Scorpius  
Daddy Issues  
**_

Scorpius had never got on with his father, the time they didn't spend at each others throats they spent completely ignoring each other, he knew it killed his mother and his 11 year old sister, who was due to start Hogwarts this year, but they couldn't help it. Today's argument, on the morning of the first day of school, started for no particular reason.  
"YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS, YOU'RE NOT SLYTHERINS!" Draco yelled at his son  
"WHY BECAUSE WE'RE NOT EVIL? SLYTHERIN'S CHANGED! NOT EVERYONE PRAYS AT A PAGAN ALTAR NOW!"  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
"HOW DARE I WHAT? DEATH EATER SCUM! bellowed Scorpius as he clasped his father's arm and thrust up the sleeve to reveal a faint dark mark shaped scar  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" his mother had now entered the kitchen  
"Do you think this is what Katie needs on her first day?" she asked, the two Malfoys said nothing Scorpius simply glared at his father and left the room.

Scorpius was stood in front of the mirror tying his green and silver tie when Katie appeared almost as silent as a ghost behind him  
"Why do you and dad always fight?" she asked him,  
he spun around on the balls of his feet to face his sister "Because he's an evil scum-bag!" he snapped, Katie turned and fled the room in tears  
"Katie wait!" he called after her but she'd already take refuge in her room. Scorpius collapsed on to his bed, no matter how petty the argument with his dad it was always his mother and sister who seemed to suffer. He shook his head of the thought, threw a copy of Hogwarts Quidditch 1897-2010 into his trunk, closed it and left the room, his path however was obstructed by his father,  
"Would you like to tell me why your sister is in tears?" he asked in an airy yet angry tone  
"Get out of my way." he replied  
"Why?" asked Draco a second time this time with no airiness in his voice just anger  
"I said get out of my way!" said Scorpius who's own voice had now risen above a normal volume  
"WHY?!"  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" this time Scorpius thrust his wand at his fathers throat  
"Your only sixteen. You can't do anything."  
"Weren't you informed?"  
"Informed what?"  
"According to new wizarding law I am of legal age." he said smugly thrusting his apparating license in his fathers face. He stormed out of Malfoy Manor, past the gates to where he could apparate. He spun on the spot then... SMACK! He landed with a thump on his back in a field about 1/2 a mile away from Kings Cross station. Scorpius glanced at his watch 10:37 plenty of time. He picked himself up and walked towards the distant sound of trains and rabble, the sound of kings cross station.

THUMP! Scorpius hit the wall with amazing force  
"What?" he asked himself  
"Dammit!" he looked up at the platform numbers to find they weren't 9 and 10 but 7 and 8. He packed his stuff back on to his trolley and maneuvered around the wall and ran at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Black, then an outburst of noise as he stepped onto platform 9 and 3/4. He glanced at his watch again to see a big 10:59 staring him in the face, he sprinted over to the bag man and then onto the train and into the prefects compartment only to find he wasn't wearing his badge. He searched up and down the train actively avoiding the compartment with only one person in as that person was Rose Weasley whom he hated with a burning passion and that feeling was mutual. But it didn't look like he had any other choice, he slid the door open and poked his head inside  
"I hate to say it but looks like this is the only place free." just as he finished his sentence three of Rose's friends pushed past him into the compartment  
"Take a seat." said one who Scorpius remembered as Abigale  
"Fine." groaned Rose, he dropped into a seat opposite the three girls. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a flask of butter beer, he poured some into the cup and sipped  
"Let's get this journey over with."


	2. The Three Shades of Toture

**Notes: I know that first chapter was short but they'll get longer. Please be mean in your reviews but not with out telling me the problem i.e don't just say it's crap tell me why and I can make it better thanks!**

_**Chapter 2 Rose  
Green, Silver and Blonde, the three shades of torture.**_

Could he be more annoying? Always boasting with modesty, like now he was just sat reading but Rose could tell he was like a peacock showing of his feathers. He always had girls throwing themselves at him but he turned them down like their was no one higher. This also mirrored on the Quidditch field, he never just caught the snitch he always showboated. This was his and Rose's third year on their house teams, hopefully, (for her not him) unfortunately if Scorpius did make the Quiddditch team again not Gryffindor or any other house except Slytherin had a hope of winning the cup. They hadn't lost a game in two years. Rose knew full well that her friends fancied Scorpius and even if she hadn't before an astronaut could see it from space now, all three of them just sat gawking at him and yes Scorpius pretended not to notice but she knew he was relishing it, showing off in front of her. In the back of her mind she actually knew she was way off and just jealous but she refused to believe that fact.

Rose sat down on the Gryffindor table seconds before the sorting hat burst into song,

_'Oh you may not think I'm pretty,__But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A hat smarter than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffidors apart_;  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,__  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song. It bowed to each of the four tables before becoming quite still once more.  
Professor Mcgonagall rose to her feet  
"Let the sorting begin."  
A small teacher going by the name of Professor Flitwick was stood on an extraordinarily large pile of books and began to read of a piece of parchment  
"Longbottom August!" he squeaked, a short girl whom Rose knew quite well got up to the front and sat down on a rickety stool  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" piped the sorting hat  
"August Longbottom daughter of famous war hero Neville Longbottom! The heart of a Gryffindor, you get that from your father no doubt, but the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. I suppose... GRYFFINDOR!"  
Rose stopped paying attention until a name was called  
"Malfoy Katie!"  
When the sorting hat was placed on her head it came to an easy decision  
"I see no need to brake tradition, SLYTHERIN!"  
Rose's eyes followed her all the way to the Slytherin table where she sat as far away from her brother as she could manage. Rose was so engrossed in thought she didn't even realize the food appear in front of her until Abigail nudged her,  
"What is it with you and Scorpius?"  
"What? I wasn't-"  
"Do you like him?"  
"NO! JUST DROP IT!" she didn't even realize how loud she was until the whole hall fell silent and turned to look at her  
"What you jack-asses looking at?!" she snapped causing everyone to go back to their food very quickly.  
"Sheesh she's crazy!" she overheard a Hufflepuff say  
"HEY!" she grabbed his sleeve spun him round and let her fist set up camp between his eyes. Once again the hole hall stopped to stare at her  
"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" she yelled as she slumped back into her seat  
"Don't even Abi." Abigail shut her mouth and went back to her chicken leg.

Rose awoke the next morning to the sound of screaming girls  
"What, what Warlocks Only singer put a topless picture of himself on an album cover of something?"  
"Peter but that's not why we're screaming." replied Sofie  
"Then why are you screaming?"  
"On the 19th of December there is a Christmas ball! You should asked Scorpius!" thunder boomed and rain poured down on Rose's head, her friends burst out laughing  
"Not funny!"  
"Oh it is!" giggle Abigale  
"Seriously guys I don't like Scorpius in fact I loath him!"  
"Oh come on!"  
"And fell noise?" asked Lily, everyone glared at her  
"I'll shut up."  
"Thanks."  
"Everyone knows you like him except you!" insisted Sofie, everyone nodded their heads in agreement  
"Well he doesn't think I like him does he?"  
"Why do you think he avoids you?"  
"Exactly he thinks some crazy Gryffindor likes him! No offense."  
"No- a little taken."  
"Okay we'll drop it."  
"Thank you."  
"We know your a little sensitive right now because your so in love."  
"Oh screw you!" she stormed out of the room and into the common room.  
"Move Hugo!" she demanded throwing her brother out of the armchair  
"Sheesh just because your so in love you don't have to get to get stroppy with us!"  
"BURN IN HELL, THE LOT OF YOU!" she stormed out of the portrait hole and down the stairs.

**Notes on the text: By the way if you didn't get it Warlocks Only are a boy band. Also I know the sorting hat song changes every year and that is the one from the first book but if you want to make up a sorting hat song be my guest! Review thanks!**


	3. Date Time Kind Of

**Notes: This chapter takes place on the 17th of December. This is also going to be a very short chapter but the next chapter is the ball that will be plenty long.  
**

_**Chapter 3 Scorpius  
Date Time... Kind Of**_

"Scorp! Scorpius!" Albus raced up behind  
"Hey Al."  
"You took a big hit out there."  
"Yeah but we won."  
"Surprise surprise. Anyway who are you taking to the ball?"  
"Don't no. It's impossible to ask someone because they all travel in packs."  
"Please, you having girl trouble?"  
"Kind of."  
"Do you like someone?"  
"How did you get there?"  
"Well you can't ask someone because your too hung up on someone else."  
"You're good."  
"So who is it?"  
"That's not important whats important is who are you taking to the ball?"  
Albus laughed "You think I can get a date to the ball?"  
"Good point."  
"I mean watch this!" he approached a group of Gryffindor girls  
"Hey Alex." he said to a blonde haired girl  
"Wanna go to the ball with me?" he asked her  
"Yeah dream on." she sniggered back. He walked back over to Scorpius  
"See what I mean!"  
"Yes." said Scorpius barley managing to suppress his laughter  
"But I'm sure it's not just you." he walked up to the same girl  
"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me."  
"Sure." she replied. He walked back to Albus  
"Yeah it's just you."  
"Yep. Look you gotta help me out."  
"How?"  
"How do you get any girl to want to go out with you?"  
"The thing you need can't be taught I'm afraid."  
"What is it?"  
"Be good looking." he said as he strode of over the covered bridge  
"Gee thanks!" Al shouted after him sarcastically  
"You're welcome!" Scorpius shouted back.

**Told you, short but there wasn't much to write. Sorry.**


	4. The Ball Part 1

**Notes: I know the ball is a cliche but hey it opens plot windows. I know this is Rose and Scorpius but I'm also going to include some of a couple I made up Lily Potter and Lysander Scammander. Please tell me what you think. The next few chapters will be short be frequent so I can change aspect. I estimate about 4 or 5 parts to The Ball.  
**

_**Chapter 4 Rose  
The Ball Part 1  
**_

Rose stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a pink dress which had been worn by her mother when she was fourteen at the Triwizard ball almost 28 years ago.  
"You look beautiful." said Abigail  
"Stating the obvious but thanks."  
"So, you haven't actually told us who you're going with."  
"I'm going with Charlie Wood."  
"Who?"  
"Seventh year, Hufflepuff keeper."  
"Oh him."  
"So who are you going with Lily?" asked Rose  
"Lysander Scammander." she replied  
"What?! The vampire Ravenclaw chaser?"  
"He's not a vampire. How did that rumor even start?"  
"Because the last keeper to save one of his shots shattered an entire side of his rib cage!"  
"If he's a vampire then how does he go out in the sun?"  
"There are potions." said Lavender not looking up from her book  
"So you' really aren't coming?" asked Abi  
"Me at a ball?" she asked  
"Women's got a point." said Rose  
"Still it'll be fun."  
"Not going." Lavender insisted  
"Suit yourself." There was a knock at the door, Lily went over to answer. There stood 4th year Lysander Scammander, his face ruggedly handsome but also bearing a large scar just to the left of his left eye socket as if someone had maliciously cut him with a sword.  
"Hey. How did you get in?"  
"None of the towers or dungeon in Slytherin's case have passwords so people can get picked up for the ball."  
"I'll just be a minute. Go and wait in the common room." Lily closed the door.  
"What's with his face?" asked Rose  
"I don't know, no one does." replied Lily  
"Well I'm going." Rose left the room and hurried down the spiral staircase in to the warm Gryffindor common room which was now packed with students from a hole variety of houses. In the far corner stood a tall boy in a white tuxedo with slicked back chestnut hair, that was her date. She walked over to him  
"Hi." she said in order to catch his attention  
"Hi. Shall we?" he asked extending an arm to her,  
"My pleasure." she replied cheerily, she took his arm and they marched out of Gryffindor tower heading to the great hall.


	5. The Ball Part 2

**Notes: Part 2.**

_**Chapter 5 Scorpius  
The Ball part 2**_

Scorpius secured the tie of his tuxedo and headed out of the dungeon towards Hufflepuff tower. When he got there he found his date Susan Macmillan already stood there waiting for him.  
"Ready?" he asked her  
"For sure." she said, Scorpius took up her hand as they journeyed to the Great Hall.  
When they got there it was already pretty full  
"Care to dance?" he asked Susan  
"Yeah, finally a date who wants to dance."

After about an hour Susan went of to talk to her friends and Scorpius found a chair to collapse on by the bar.  
"Small firewhiskey." he said to the bar man handing over a galleon,  
"Open bar mate." said the bar man handing over the firewhisky and his galleon  
"Thanks. So where you from?" he asked the thick northern accented man  
"Sheffield." he replied  
"What's it like down there?"  
"Oreet."  
"What?"  
"Oh y' souvern ain't yu."  
"I'm from the south if that's what you mean."  
"Yeah Sheffield's all right."  
"Oh."  
"So who is she?" asked the barman  
"Who's who?"  
"That bird you've bin starin' at fer last half hour."  
"What?"  
"That girl wiv the tall fella." Scorpius hadn't even realised he had been staring at Rose  
"Oh I wasn't-"  
"You like her?"  
"Well-"  
"You like her? Yes or no."  
"Yes." he admitted  
"Now let me ask you a question."  
"Go on."  
"You ever told anyone else?"  
"No." he admitted  
"Then why y' tellin' me? A random barman y' jus' met."  
"Good point."  
"I'll tell thee why because y' finally got confidence. Now over and tell her!"  
"Your right." Scorpius got of the stool and marched towards Rose,  
"Good look kid!" the barman called after him.

**Post Text Notes: Hope you could all read Sheffield dialect I just felt like including my home city in this story if you've got any questions about what the bar man said just PM them to me or tell me in the reviews thanks.**


	6. The Ball Part 3

**Notes: Part 3. Really couldn't decide how Scorpius was going to tell Rose of his love for her so I did my best. Please review. I know some of you might have thought it was a bit rushed but there is a reason.  
**

_**Chapter 6 Rose  
The Ball Part 3**_

Rose was chatting to her friends when Scorpius pulled her aside,  
"What?" she asked  
"Um, um."  
"You're wasting my time either tell me what you want or bugger off." she said angrily  
"I, I um I, got to go." Scorpius ran for the massive entrance doors of the great hall  
"Hey wait!" shouted Rose chasing after him.  
She shot down the stairs following him into the dungeon and down there she came face to face with some one she really didn't want to,  
"Peeves move or you won't be undead much longer!"  
"Oooh temper temper."  
"Peeves move you damn son of a-"  
"Problem Miss Weasley?" wheezed a voice behind her, she pivoted on the balls of her feet to find herself facing the aged potion master Professor Slughorn.  
"No sir, just trying to get this bugger face to move." she replied gesturing to Peeves  
"He's a ghost is he not?"  
"Well yes sir."  
"Then how is he an obstacle?" asked Slughorn asked passing through Peeves and adjourning into his study.  
"Fair enough." said Rose walking forward, BANG!  
"You didn't really think it would be that easy did you Rosie Posie?" cackled Peeves  
"I hear you like pranks like your cousins. Do you like these?" he let out another uproar of mischievous laughter before pelting her with stink pellets.  
"PEEVES!" Rose never thought she would be happy to hear old death breath Filtch's voice but she was,  
"Bye Rosie posie!" Peeves shot of in the other direction,  
"A Weasley eh? Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
"But it was Peeves sir!"  
"Other teachers might believe you but I can make the connection between a Weasley and trouble near."  
"But sir-"  
"Enough brat!" he spat  
"You're in trouble I must say."  
"Sir you don't understand."  
"I understand just fine Miss Weasley and I'm sure you understand you have detention for a week."  
"But sir-"  
"I SAID ENOUGH!" he yelled at a volume that should be unreachable by a man of his age.  
"Fine."  
"Good." said Filtch in a satisfied tone  
"Let's go."

Rose wasn't impressed instead of find out what Scorpius wanted she was sat in Filtch's office and was soon to find out what horrid task she would have to do for her detention.  
"Well well Miss Weasley it seems you will be helping me in cleaning out the threstral stables all week." sniggered Filtch.  
Man did she hate that evil little squib, he was the source of all Gryffindor's misery and seemed to enjoy it."Leave." he commanded. Rose wasn't going to argue. She rushed down to the dungeon but when she found the spot where Scorpius had vanished but only found a brick wall with a serpent head fastened to it just above head height,  
"Passsssword?" it hissed  
"Oh goddamn!" she stormed of out of the dungeon and headed for Gryffindor tower in defeat.


	7. DISCONTINUED

**It's clear to me that know one is interested in this so it's discontinued.**


End file.
